


Broken

by VintageJacqui



Series: Broken/Healed [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageJacqui/pseuds/VintageJacqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic set after the scene between Agron and Nasir in 'Seperate Paths' where Agron tells Nasir he is going with Crixus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paradoxalliberty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=paradoxalliberty).



"There is no life for me beyond the alps."

The words sting in Nasir’s chest. Sharp and bitter and unwanted.

When they embrace its painful. Almost painful. Agron would never do that. Nasir feels breath on his hair, desperate lips seeking contact. He keeps his eyes open and looks at the sky, feeling more slave than warrior than he has ever felt, choice stripped from his fingers by barbed good intentions.

His heart feels torn, damaged, and he has to get away. More wine is his excuse, but the knowing look in Agron’s eye confirms that the man knows how much he is hurting. Nasir steels his body, will not show how shaken he is, how much he wants to stumble and run. He heaves in a long breath to keep from breaking and shoves his way into the villa.

Through the thrum of bodies, Nasir retreats, ignoring well-meaning hands and affectionate calls of his name. He has no time for them. Not even for the other who always has his eyes upon him. Castus stands to one side, still an outcast in this band of brothers, his concern clearly written on his features.

Nasir knows his own nature. He is not cruel, nor does he seek any form of retaliation for his pain. It would be so easy. He knows the Sicilian desires him and he is not blind by the man’s charm or looks, but he is bound by a force greater than the gods themselves… to only one. Agron is too big for his heart to contain, he spills over him, surrounds him completely, consumes him and even now, when his face taunts Nasir’s soul, he is the only one that he _can_ see.

Nasir avoids eyes, ignores voices, and walks dazed to the room that he chose for himself and Agron after they took the villa. Little luxuries, a soft bed, candles, privacy… they are the closest to a home that Nasir can claim for them. He sits on the edge of the bed, his foolish dreams mocking him. They will never have a home, not when he is being driven away by the very man who claimed that even Jupiter could not come between them.

Anger swirls in his chest and he feels the absence of his lover like an ache that runs the length of his spine, twining around his organs, crushing him from the inside out.

Time passes slowly or quickly. Nasir isn’t sure how long he sits in the growing darkness until Agron comes to him. Tension stiffens his steps and he doesn’t speak, he just moves to light the candles on the smooth wooden chests by the bed. Nasir watches his fingers linger, stroking circles against the grain and digging his blunt nails into the surface.

"I have voiced my intent to Spartacus. He will not stand in my way," Agron says, his back to Nasir still.

"It is settled then."

Nasir swings his legs up onto the bed, his own back turning, blocking Agron out. He squeezes his eyes shut as Agron breathes out his name like a prayer. Nasir lets Agron press against him, his arms pulling him close, holding him for what feels like the last time.

When tears form in his eyes, Nasir scrubs them away. They betray him. He is a warrior.

"Nasir…"

Agron’s hand covers Nasir’s heart. They lie still, quiet, two souls as one.

Darkness swallows them, but neither man allows sleep to come between them. When the last golden flame flickers out, Nasir pushes Agron onto his back, straddling his thighs tightly between his own. He moans, loud and unashamed as his oil slicked fingers push inside his body, preparing himself for Agron as he has done endless times. He wants to feel pain, to scar Agron on his body, take everything he is willing to give. It’s never going to be enough, will be over too soon and then he’ll leave.

Teasing hands burn Nasir’s skin, green eyes map out shapes in the dark, delicate arms, sweat damp hair, kiss bruised lips. Agron grips the mounds of Nasir’s ass, lifting him into position, and they cry out in unison when they slot together. Nasir sinks down, his head finding purchase on Agron’s shoulder, teeth bared when Agron can’t go any deeper. Their breaths come sharp and ragged and they don’t move for the longest time, just needing to feel each other. Tears form again and Nasir feels the stab of anger again. It shouldn’t be like this, anger has no place in his heart, and yet Agron forced it there. He kisses Agron’s neck softly and threads his fingers into his hair, rising up and grinding down, shuddering because of the perfect ache and they begin a familiar rhythm. Agron pulls Nasir’s hair and bites his jaw, soothing it with his tongue as an apology and Nasir feels the salty wetness on Agron’s cheeks.

Things turn frantic. Agron moans and curses, bucks and shoves, filling Nasir to the brim with agony and pleasure. He sits up, his arms encircling Nasir as their bodies roll together. There is something new in the air this night, a foreboding that turns their lovemaking into a fight. No words are spoken but the others name, over and over, both men pleading for different things. Gasps ring out and far too soon they are spilling into and onto each other, Agron’s fingers digging into Nasir’s ribs, a death grip, making Nasir scream through the waves of their release. Agron pulses inside him and Nasir closes his eyes.

It is done then.

 


End file.
